Sengoku Otogizoshi Kagome
by Kagome Taisho 77
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Kagome fuese la Hanyou sellada? y ¿Que Inuyasha fuese el chico que viaja por las épocas? ¡Se intercambian los papeles!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Sengoku Otogizoshi Inuyasha" o "Inuyasha" lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Solo la historia es mía y la hago sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento de los lectores.

…

**Sengoku Otogizoshi Kagome.**

…

**Capitulo 1:** La chica sellada, y el chico que viajo a través de las épocas.

Corría con todas las pocas energías que le quedaban, estaba exhausta y agobiada, sentía dolor en todos los músculos del cuerpo pero también un dolor lacerante en el corazón y en el alma, y prueba de eso eran esas interminables lágrimas de tristeza que recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Miro nuevamente la esfera rosada que tenia entre sus ensangrentadas garras, no podía creer que ese objeto que tanto deseo tener en su poder en algún tiempo, ahora hubiese arruinado su existencia. La odiaba, la odiaba con todo su ser, por su culpa lo tuvo que conocer, por su culpa tuvo que conocer el amor, y mírenla en donde eso la llevo.

Esquivo nuevamente los matorrales del bosque y a lo lejos al fin pudo divisar ese gran árbol en medio del lugar, le gustaba mucho, era uno de los pocos lugares que le agradaba y le daba coraje y pena tener que alejarse de el, pero no le quedaba de otra. Aumento un poco la marcha mas cuando estaba por llegar percibió el sonido del viendo al rasgarse, miro a su derecha para ver de que se trataba pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo único que sintió fue como un una afilada flecha penetraba su piel y atravesaba su pecho para dejarla al fin clavada en el Goshimboku.

Sintió como sus energías la abandonaban poco a poco y como su cuerpo se entumecía, sus sentidos fallaban, el aire le faltaba y su vista de a poco se nublaba, miro el suelo y allí vio la esfera, que al recibir el impacto de la flecha esta había salido despedida de entre sus dedos. Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente, hasta que esa persona se agacho para recoger la esfera dejando a un lado el gran arco que había usado, no le hizo falta mirar nada más que eso para saber de quien se trataba, pero aun así su corazón no quería aceptarlo. Subió su vista para ver su rostro y ahí vio esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, su larga cabellera plateada atada siempre en una coleta alta, su típica vestimenta de soldado y la vieja catana que descansaba en su cinturón.

_¿Porque? ¡¿Porque?! _Esa pregunta se repetía en su mente, es que acaso no le basto ya con lo que le había hecho, tenia que seguir haciéndole mas daño aun, ella solo quería irse de allí y tratar comenzar de nuevo.

-¡Tu! ¿C-cómo te a-atreves?- casi escupió las palabras, debido a la indignación que sentía. Su vista se nublo por completo sabia perfectamente que ese era su fin y nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Lo miro por última vez y susurro algo que el no llego a escuchar antes de cerrar sus ojos definitivamente

El joven hombre que tenia la esfera fuertemente apresada en su mano, miro con infinito dolor a la muchacha que ahora dormía sellada en ese árbol. No tuvo las fuerzas para matarla, a pesar de que ella lo había traicionado el no podía cambiar lo que sentía. Sintió nuevamente el dolor inmenso en su hombro derecho que lo hizo decaer, pero se sostuvo con sus manos antes de chocar con el piso, miro nuevamente a la joven con tristeza.

-Kagome… tonta… llegar a todo esto por la Shikon…_- _sintió nuevamente otra punzada en su hombro y no lo resistió, perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que tenia, se desplomo en el piso, no sin antes poder girar su cuerpo- hoy hubiese sido un gran día…

-¡Yueshi-sama! ¡Yueshi-sama!- un niño de cabellos oscuros y piel bronceada se acercaba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían- ¡Oh Kami-sama!, tenemos que curarlo pronto o si no usted…

-Myouga ya es tarde para mi…- el albino miro al niño que estaba arrodillado a su lado- escúchame bien… tienen que incinerar la Shikon con mi cuerpo… no dejare que lastime a nadie mas… - dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la muchacha antes de cerrar su dorado mirar _"Ashiteiru… Kagome"_

-¡Yueshi-sama!

…

Los amarillentos rayos del sol se fundían de una forma casi mágica con las grandes llamas de la hoguera, donde minutos antes se encontraba el cadáver del guardián de la aldea, quien tenía entre sus manos la maldita joya de las cuatro almas… "La Shikon No Tama"

"_Te llevare conmigo al otro mundo"_

…

Época actual, quinientos años en el futuro.

Tokio, Japón 2012

El pobre muchacho ya no sabía en donde buscar, no estaba en su escritorio, ni debajo de su cama, ni en su mochila, entonces ¡Donde demonios estaba! Si no encontraba su trabajo de Química y no lo entregaba hoy de seguro desaprobaría el trimestre, y eso equivalía a que le prohibieran usar su flamante y amada moto, y eso para el era como la muerte. Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando un poco.

-¡Inuyasha baja ya si no quieres llegar tarde! _Nuevamente_-pensó para si madre del muchacho- ese hijo mío no va a cambiar jamás.

-¡Mamá! ¿No has visto mi trabajo de Química?, no lo encuentro por ningún lado, y hoy es mi fecha límite para entregarlo-Inuyasha quien ya había llegado a la cocina miraba un poco desesperado para todos lados.

-Esta en la mesa del recibidor "Inu-baka", lo dejaste ahí ayer a la noche.

-¡Rin!, Discúlpate con tu hermano, esa no es la manera de dirigirse a tus mayores- le reprocho seria pero a la vez dulce la mama de los chicos.

-Pero Maru-chan dijo que le diga a si a Inu-chan- la pequeña niña de mirada almendrada hizo un adorable mohín, imposibilitando a todos el enojarse con ella.

-Ese maldito de Sesshomaru ya me las va a pagar cuando lo tenga enfrente de mí- Inuyasha que ya tenia en su poder su anhelado trabajo, se sentó en la mesa bastante enojado.

-Ya, ya niños, e Inuyasha tienes que apurarte si no quieres llegar tarde-la mujer miro al recién llegado y coloco otro plato en la mesa-Buenos días cielo.

-Buenos días Izayoi, niños- Inu No dejo su periódico en un costado y se dispuso de desayunar para así poder partir a la oficina-Inuyasha no te olvides que hoy tienes que regresar directo a casa, se hará una reunión por la celebración de tu mayoría de edad, y no quiero ninguna discusión al respecto, ¿Entendido?

El muchacho solo asintió con un gesto de la cabeza, sabia que a su padre no se le podía decir nada para contrariarlo. Además hoy cumplía sus dieciocho años, y como todo Taisho tenían que realizar la "Memorable audiencia con los ancianos de su familia", _¡Feh!_ No entendía porque todos los Taisho tenían que pasar por eso, a pesar de pertenecer a una antigua familia del Japón esos viejos rituales quedaban en el pasado, al menos para el, ya estaban en el siglo veintiuno como para seguir con esas cosas.

-Gracias por la comida, me voy sino no llego a tiempo- Inuyasha saludo con un beso en la mejilla a su madre, hizo una reverencia hacia su padre como despedida y revolvió los cabellos de su pequeña hermana para así marcharse al fin.

Inu No subió apenas la vista de su periódico para ver como su segundo hijo desaparecía por el pasillo, estaba seguro que el seria el elegido, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que aquella profecía fue entregada a los Taisho por aquel moribundo monje, y era hora de que se vaya cumpliendo, sabia que quizás su futuro fuese duro y este lleno de difíciles situaciones, pero confiaba que su joven hijo lograría afrontar todas las pruebas.

…

El día había sido extremadamente agotador y eso que solo estaba a media tarde, tenia que haber sabido que los idiotas de sus amigos habían difundido la información que ese día cumplía los años, no es que ese hecho le hubiese enojado tanto, lo que paso fue que su "Supuesto" club de fans lo atosigaron todo el día con presentes, comidas, tarjetas, hasta peluches ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre regalarle peluches a un hombre?, respuesta, las atolondradas cabezas huecas de sus compañeras. No entendía porque lo atosigaban, no era muy sociable, y tampoco era un don Juan, pero de todas formas ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

Cuando al fin llego a su casa estaciono su motocicleta en el garaje y se dirigió a la parte trasera de su residencia, donde subiendo unas interminables gradas se encontraba el viejo templo familiar, al cual ciertamente nunca le presto la mas mínima atención, sus antepasados habían sido grandes soldados y monjes, pero eso no tenia nada que ver con el así que jamás presto atención a todas las leyendas que su abuelo le contaba.

Una vez que había subido al ultimo escalón se dio cuenta que el lugar no era como lo recordaba, debía admitir que era un paisaje muy bonito y tranquilizador, con todos esos árboles y pequeños templos y pagodas, realmente era una bella vista. Se dirigió al templo principal donde ya se encontraban varias personas, tíos, primos, sus abuelos, sus padres, en fin demasiada gente para su gusto. A lo lejos pudo divisar a su padre hablando con unos ancianos, y mas a su derecha a su madre que estaba con la única persona a quien no quería ver en esa fiesta, a su actual cuñada, Kagura Higurashi. Sin perder tiempo, y antes de que ella lo viese se escabullo nuevamente hacia el exterior, lejos de su presencia, lejos de todo lo que podía representar, pero estar cerca suyo después de todo lo que paso con ella, simplemente era demasiado como para soportarlo.

Camino por entre medio de los templos hasta llegar en medio del lugar, donde se imponía un majestuoso árbol, lo miro por un buen tiempo, había algo de el que le llamaba la atención, pero no sabia y no tenia ganas de averiguar de qué se trataba. Se sentó en sus raíces y cerro sus ojos para descansar un momento, debía prepararse mentalmente para lo que le esperaba a continuación, mas su tranquilidad no duro demasiado por que unos insistentes golpes llamaron su atención, afino su oído y se dio cuenta que venia de la pagoda que se encontraba a unos metros, donde supuestamente estaba prohibido entrar.

-¡Keh! Tonterías- se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió hacia el lugar, efectivamente los golpes venían de allí, deslizo la puerta y miro en su interior ayudado por la luz de su celular, mas no vio nada, se adentro y vio un viejo pozo en medio de la pagoda lleno de papeles que supuestamente lo sellaban, por un momento juro que una luz azulada salía de allí, pero era imposible, tomando una nota mental de que debería dormir mejor de ahora en adelante se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero de pronto escucho como la madera se resquebrajaba y algo o alguien lo sujetaba de los brazos para lanzarlo dentro del pozo sin que el pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Tu la tienes, tu tienes la perla Shikon ¡Siento como mi poder vuelve, como mi cuerpo se regenera!- Inuyasha vio asqueado a una mujer mononoque que lo abrazaba por la espalda, que estaba desfigurada al faltarle piel y carne en muchas partes de su cuerpo.- esta dentro de ti- el sentir la lengua de ese monstruo en su mejilla derecha fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar al fin, sacándolo del shock.

-¡No me toques!- Y sin saber como, una luz azulada salio de su mano mandando a volar al mononoque.

-¡Estupido!... ¡No escaparas perla shikon!

De pronto se vio sentado en el suelo del pozo, miro a su lado y allí vio el pedazo de unos de los brazos de la mujer, en definitiva no había sido su imaginación, subió lo mas rápido que pudo, y lo que vio lo dejo mas pasmado que el episodio anterior, enfrente de sus ojos se extendía un gran bosque, de interminables árboles y eso era lo único que divisaba, no había ni rastro de la pagoda en donde cayo.

-Pero si estoy seguro que caí en el pozo de aquella pagoda- camino un poco adentrándose en el lugar, y a lo lejos vio la copa de aquel imponente árbol- lo sabia, no podía estar lejos de casa.

Se encamino en esa dirección por entre los arbustos, los cuales no recordaba que estuviesen tan altos, salio escupiendo hojas y sacándose unas cuantas ramitas de su cabello.

-Estupida maleza y estupido bosque, y estupido cabello largo, me lo teng…- quedo sin habla al ver que el árbol que el conocía no tenia ese gran detalle- Una…una chica.

En medio del tronco estaba una joven, apresada por las raíces del mismo árbol, se acerco para verla mas de cerca, se notaba que era joven, quizás era mas chica que el, su piel se veía suave y tersa, traía puesto una especie de haori rojo y estaba descalza, su largo cabello negro se mecía con el viento y de su cabeza sobresalían unas pequeñas orejas de perro.

-¡Esperen un momento! ¿Orejas de perro?- se subió a las raíces del árbol para poder ver sus orejitas, la cuales definitivamente estaban allí, se veían tan suaves que sus manos le picaron por querer tocarlas, e inconscientemente dirigió su mano a ese lugar, pero en el camino choco con algo, miro y se percato de la flecha en su pecho la cual hasta ese momento no había deparado en su existencia, la miro nuevamente y se quedo mas confundido de lo que ya estaba, ¿Cómo se podría explicar sus orejas y esa flecha?

Miro nuevamente su rostro y subió su vista hasta sus peludas orejas, y sin poder evitar la tentación las presiono suavemente, en definitiva no se había equivocado, eran muy suaves.

-No debería estar haciendo esto, tengo que encontrar la cas…

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo ahí?!

Una gran cantidad de flechas fueron lanzadas en su dirección pero ninguna le dio, un poco conmocionado por el ataque no se dio cuenta de cómo varios hombres lo abordaban y lo ataban de pies y manos con sogas. Para cando había reaccionado al fin se encontraba en medio de una aldea rodeado de los aldeanos, lo miraban extraño y mencionaban algo sobre una guerra y demonios, el no entendía nada además que se le hacia extraño la forma de vestir de las personas, parecían sacados de un film.

-¡Abran paso que viene el monje Myouga!- Un pequeño hombre de muy baja estatura y vestimentas grises, típicas de un monje, se acerco con una pequeña vasija en la mano.

-¡Muestra tu verdadera forma demonio!- Al ver que no paso nada con las cenizas sagradas se acerco mas al joven el cual no era nada mas que un humano ordinario.

- ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Que demonios le pasa viejo decrepito!- Ese anciano lo había sacado de sus casillas, pretendía ahogarlos con ese extraño polvo.

- Haber, pon una cara de astucia e inteligencia _Es igual a el, estoy seguro…_ - No podía equivocarse, ese joven era idéntico a Yueshi-sama.

_-¿Pero que le pasa a este viejo? Definitivamente están todos locos._

…

Entrada la noche las cosas se habían aclarado, al menos la mayoría, y se encontraba en la cabaña del monje quien muy amablemente le dio acilo después de la forma ruda en que lo trataron.

- Lamento todos los inconvenientes joven, pero es de esperarse que en esta época de guerras las personas sean tan desconfiadas.

_-Como dije, están todos locos ¿De que guerra podrían estar hablando? _Emm, si esta bien, yo… ¿Este lugar no es Tokio, no?

-¿Tokio? Nunca escuche de ese lugar, ¿Vos vivís ahí?

-Si… Tengo que volver pronto o se preocuparan…- Su comentario quedo interrumpido por los fuertes ruidos que provenían del exterior- Pero que demo…

-¡Se que estas aquí perla Shikon!- el monstruo que había divisado al muchacho en la entrada de una cabaña sonrió de una manera macabra- ¡Te encontré!

-¿Perla Shikon? ¡¿Acaso tú la tienes?!- El monje el cual ya se encontraba afuera junto con Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¡No, no la tengo! _Es ese monstruo, estoy seguro que viene por mí y no puedo dejar que siga destruyendo el lugar ¿Pero, que hago?… ¡Ya se, el pozo en el bosque! Yo llegue por ahí… _¡Viejo! ¡¿Donde esta el pozo?!

-Al este… ¿Por qu…

-¿Dónde están esas luces, no? ¡Entendido!- Sin perder más tiempo corrió con todas sus fuerzas a esa dirección, además estaba casi seguro que si se metía nuevamente en ese pozo podría regresar a su hogar.

-Pero… pero que acaba de decir… _Un humano normal no podría verlas… _

…

-¡Dame la gema de las cuatro almas!

-_Ese olor, lo conozco… La persona que me mato se esta acercando…_- sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y quiso moverse, pero la flecha que tenia clavada en su pecho evitaba cualquier movimiento que quisiese hacer- ¡Maldición!

-¡Kuso, esa desgraciada va a matarme!- Inuyasha, quien había recibido un golpe de la mujer cien pies, se levanto rápidamente del suelo para encontrarse cara a cara con la misma muchacha de antes.

-Que vergüenza me das Yueshi-_baka_, dejarte derrotar así por esa escuálida mujer.

-_Esta hablando… Esperen un momento… ¡Ella me llamo idiota, pero quien se cree que es!_ ¡¿Cual es tu problema tarada?! ¡Yo no te dije nada para que me insul…

-Allí viene…

-Ahora serás mía gema Shikon- De un solo movimiento el mononoque apreso fuertemente a Inuyasha con su cuerpo.

_-¡Demonios! Voy a m-morirme- _Al sentir como sus huesos crujían dolorosamente con el agarre, inconscientemente el joven trato de alejar con su mano libre al monstruo de su persona, llevando a cabo el mismo desprendimiento de energía que al principio, mandando a volar lejos a la mujer- _Es… Es lo mismo que en el pozo… ¿Desde cuando puedo hacer eso?_

-¡Kisama! ¡Morirás!- más antes de poder moverse siquiera, varios arpones se clavaron en su cuerpo.

-¡Vamos todos tiren a la misma vez!

-Que decepción, nunca creí que caerías tan bajo Yueshi-_baka_. Dejar que esos tontos aldeanos te defiendan… ¡Ja! Pero que más se puede esperar de un tonto humano.- La joven de cabellos oscuros viro su rostro de forma burlona.

-¡Ya deja de llamarme baka! ¡Y tampoco me llamo Yueshi!- bastante enojado por todo lo que ya le estaba pasando, Inuyasha no se dejo amedrentar por esa chica que recién conocía, además no le gustaba que lo confundieran con otra persona.

-Si como no ¡Tú eres el único que despide ese desagradable aroma, el cual es insoportable para mi!- acerco su rostro a el aprovechando su cercanía y aspiro su aroma, pero ahí se percato de que no se trataba de la misma persona- _El no es Yueshi…_ es verdad…

-¡Feh! Te lo dije, mi nombre es Inuyasha, Inu-ya-sha.

-Claro, Yueshi era mucho mas fuerte, y apuesto.

-Q-Que… oyeme pero que te…

-¡Maldición! ¡Se ah escapado!- la escuálida mujer se había liberado del agarre de los aldeanos al golpearlos con su cola, se dirigió a Inuyasha y aprovechándose de su descuido lo sujeto nuevamente por su espalda, haciendo que este se sujetase la flecha que estaba clavada en el pecho de la muchacha, mas por inercia que por otra cosa.

-_E-Esta siendo removida… el puede sacarla…_ ¡Oye si no quieres morir saca la flecha!- pero antes de que Inuyasha siquiera intentara algo, el mononoque rasgo su costado con sus garras haciendo que salga de su interior una esfera rosada- _¡La Shikon!_ ¡Vamos saca la flecha y dame la perla antes de que sea tarde!

_-K-Kagome… ella esta hablando, ¿Cómo es posible? Además, la perla ah vuelto a aparecer…_

-Lo sabia, tu la tenias- el monstruo se acerco a la perla y antes de tomarla dirigió su vista a la muchacha que le gruñía- Había escuchado de una tonta mitad bestia que estaba detrás de la perla, pero por lo visto tu intento de obtenerla fue inútil, mejor disfruta de la vista que cuando acabe con estos entupidos humanos será tu turno.

- _¿Mitad bestia? ¿Qué es esa muchacha?_- Inuyasha que se había podido levantar ya que la herida no había sido tan grave, miraba a la joven apresada, quien dirigió su vista a el en ese momento.

-¡Oye que esperas! ¿Acaso quieres morir?- para ese momento el mononoque ya había absorbido la perla y su cuerpo estaba sufriendo la transformación.

-Solo… solo tengo que sacar la flecha- presionando fuertemente su costado tratando de que su herida se agrave y se dirigió a la muchacha para removerle la flecha.

-¡Espera, no lo hagas! ¡No debes liberar a Kagome!- Myouga no podía dejar que ella estuviera en libertad, eso no seria prudente. Pero ya era tarde, Inuyasha ya se había subido a las raíces del árbol, y con su mano derecha sujetaba la desgastada flecha.

-_Kagome… así que te llamas Kagome… _Yo no quiero… ¡No quiero morir aquí!- sin mucho esfuerzo Inuyasha libero a Kagome de su prisión, haciendo que las fuerzas que se mantenían dormidas adentro de la joven se despertasen.

Al percatarse de esto, el mononoque dirigió sus rojas iris en su dirección mostrando sus afilados dientes al sonreír, pensando que esa seria una buena oportunidad de probar sus poderes, a pesar de que su transformación aun no haya terminado. Con una gran velocidad se dirigió a la hanyou, mas antes de llegar salio despedida debido a la onda que causo la liberación de la muchacha de las raíces que la apresaban.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Soy libre!- Sintiendo como su fuerza fluía por su cuerpo miro al monstruo que se dirigía a ella- ¡No me subestimes vieja estupida!- y de un solo golpe con sus garras partió a la mitad el cuerpo de la ciempiés.

-E-Ella es muy fuerte…- Inuyasha estaba en verdad impresionado con lo que vio, era imposible de creer para el que una chica tuviese semejante poder- pero después de lo que pase hoy… no debería de sorprenderme.

-¡Oye! Tu como te llames, si ves una luz brillante en el cuerpo del mononoque dime donde esta, debemos extraerle la esfera antes de que se regenere de vuelta y esto se convierta en una lucha eterna.

-¡No joda con eso viejo! _Que no tengo la más mínima intención de pasar por esto nuevamente_- Sin decirle nada a Myouga, Inuyasha se dirigió al lugar donde veía algo que brillaba y sin mucho esfuerzo extrajo la pequeña esfera, logrando así que solo quedaran los huesos de esa mujer ciempiés.

-Entréguenme esa perla si no quieren que los destruya con mis garras- Kagome sonrió triunfalmente sabiendo perfectamente que ninguno de esos tontos humanos podría con ella- y no tendré piedad en especial con ese baka de apariencia extraña.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema tarada?!

- ¡Corre muchacho! ¡La gema no debe de caer en sus manos!

Sin esperar nada mas Inuyasha salio corriendo de ahí a pesar de herir aun más su orgullo, sabiendo perfectamente que no podría hacer nada contra ella. Sin mucho esfuerzo la hanyou dio un gran salto y se preparo para lanzarle su ataque, mas el albino tropezó justo en el momento de que ella lo ataco.

-Tsk. ¡No tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez!

- ¡Keh! ¡Intenta todo lo que quieras que no podrás conmigo tan fácilmente! _Eso espero._

-Tendré que utilizarlo, sino ese joven morirá sin remedio- Myouga saco de entre su haori un rosario de subyugación, y haciendo una oración este se dividió y voló al cuello de Kagome armándose nuevamente, sin que ella se percatase de ese hecho.- ¡Chico di una palabra para calmarla, no importa cual sea!

-¡Ja! ¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Jamás podrán lograrlo!

-_¿Una palabra? ¿Cuál digo? _¡Mierda!- Nuevamente había tropezado y esta vez si que nada lo salvaría- _¡Ya se! Lo que dijeron en ese estupido comercial sobre_ _perros_ ¡Osuwari!- y sin más Kagome se estrello en el piso, quedando completamente inmovilizada.- I-Increíble…

-Pe-Pero que demonios es esto…- la muchacha, quien ya se había recuperado un poco, trataba de sacarse el collar mas le era imposible.

- No podrás Kagome, es un collar de subyugación, y no puedes quitártelo con tus poderes- Al oír al anciano la morena le gruño y trato de levantarse e ir por el- Chico, la palabra.

-Osuwari… _¡Feh! Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo_- Inuyasha quien estaba de lo mas contento que ella obtenga su merecido, se levanto tranquilamente mirando con superioridad a la muchacha la cual siguió intentando inútilmente sacarse el collar.

-Y ahora, solo Kami-sama sabrá como continuara todo esto- Myouga miro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, como la muchacha trataba inútilmente de sacarse el collar, y como el chico llamado Inuyasha no perdía oportunidad para burlarse de ella- Así es… solo Kami-sama lo sabrá.

Continuara…

…

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están gente? Y aquí estoy reportándome después de tanto tiempo jeje… se que deje abandonado todo, pero es que tuve demasiados, en verdad demasiados problemas personales y deje todo, hasta había dejado de leer y después me costo mucho ponerme al día con la lectura nuevamente…

En fin, esta historia me estuvo rondando la cabeza después de leer un fic de Ranma ½ que se llama "Se invierten los papeles", esta muy buena y es muy divertida, se las recomiendo :D

Este fic seria algo parecido, es decir, se intercambian muchos papeles, como por ejemplo el de Inu y Kagome, al igual que cambiare algunas cosas para que todo encaje, pero principalmente seguiré la trama de la serie, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Siempre me pregunte como seria si Kagome fuera la Hanyou e Inu el chico del futuro, supongo que seria raro leerlo pero quiero intentarlo je… espero que salga todo bien y que les guste ah, las actualizaciones quizás tarden un poco, pero tratare e que no me tome mucho tiempo… y para si las dudas aun hay alguien que este interesado en alguna de mi otras historias, lamento decirles que las dejare en pausa por el momento.

Eso es todo, y como ya saben, el rewiers es el alimento de los escritores jeje… tomatazos, criticas, abucheos, o en el mejor de los casos felicitaciones, por favor, sigue el camino de la flecha XD

V


End file.
